This invention relates to a latching mechanism for securing electrical connectors in a mated condition and in particular to a connector assembly including a rollable or otherwise easily attached slidelatch securing post.
Slidelatches for securing two connectors together are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,003 and 4,568,135. The securing posts used in these slidelatches are machined parts having threaded shanks that require nuts and washers to be secured to a connector. While these securing posts are satisfactory in operation, they are expensive to manufacture and install.